


A Moment Alone

by thegingermidget



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Episode: s07e02 Stormborn, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegingermidget/pseuds/thegingermidget
Summary: If Yara and Ellaria had a moment to themselves before Euron's forces stepped in.





	A Moment Alone

Ellaria slid her hand down Yara’s inner thigh. Her eyes never left Yara’s face as she got ever closer to where she wanted to go.

“What are you waiting for? A foreign invasion is underway.”

Yara supplied her brother with a placating look and a shrug that was all he needed to know he was to leave. A chair clattered as he skittered past and out the door.

“He frightens easily doesn’t he?” asked Ellaria in the voice she used when she tried to seem highborn. She seemed completely unaware that 'Theon' was not a welcome conversation.

“Where were we?” Yara asked, steering the conversation away in what she thought was a husky voice.

“Your protector was about to assess the strength of an ongoing foreign invasion.” Ellaria’s hand rested at the apex of Yara’s thighs, ready and waiting.

“He won’t be necessary, I’ll be the judge of it myself.” Placing her goblet down freed her hand to run her fingers through Ellaria’s shining black hair. Putting aside her wine was a great sacrifice she hoped Ellaria appreciated. “Is this a hostile force? Coming to ravage my lands and steal babes from their mother’s breasts?”

Ellaria moved her hand to feel Yara’s side. A firm pull on her hip, her waist. She looked at Yara as though she thought Yara might be beautiful. Her playfulness and teasing said Ellaria couldn’t be sure yet, but most of the evidence said that Yara might be. She must be mistaken.

“A hostile force? Is that what you think of our fair Dragon Queen? Are we going to rape and pillage, setting fire to anyone that dares stand in our way?” Before Yara realized what this woman was doing, she’d been mounted. Ellaria swept one glorious long leg over both of her’s. She was pinned, but not uncomfortable in the least with this new turn of events.

“Then you wish to rule me? Force me to bend the knee?” Yara bent her own knees, forcing Ellaria to move. The woman shifted forward and on top of her, as though that was what she had meant to do all along. She balanced on four limbs like a cat, with Yara’s head between her hands.

“The Greyjoy words are ‘We do not sow,” in case you had forgotten,” continued Yara, peering up into hungry dark brown eyes.

“I am not a lady, I never had to learn the great houses of Westeros,” Ellaria said with no small amount of sarcasm. “House words are just that, wind and words.”

Her words were breathed lightly across Yara’s cheeks. Even when she wasn’t moving, Ellaria had a way of seeming like she was constantly encroaching; sinking deeper, leaning in closer. There was something about her presence that seemed to grow, the more attention you fed it.

“We don’t have that expression on the Iron Islands. It means that words and wind are nothing, worthless. To a sailor, nothing is more precious than wind. And to the ironborn, our words are our lives.”

Ellaria sat up to consider that argument. Her hips rolled against Yara’s and Yara closed her eyes without meaning to.

The ship groaned loudly. The waters beneath them were calm tonight, almost in preparation for the battle to come.

The wooden bench beneath her was nowhere near comfortable. Her back was already protesting a little, but she looked up at her company for the evening and thought that they might as well do this here.

“Perhaps you are right,” said Ellaria charitably. “But there are times when actions say more than words ever could.” She leaned in to kiss Yara. First on the lips, fiercely. Then the cheek, the jaw, the neck. She lingered on her ears, pausing to give a bite.

"And what is it you're trying to-" Yara began before cutting herself off as Ellaria trailed her tongue down Yara's neck. She was no inexperienced girl.

Ellaria smiled against her neck. "I am going to pleasure you, Yara Greyjoy, as only a Dornish whore knows how."

Already she had untied her ornate robes to bear her perfect breasts. At another time Yara would have remarked on their beauty, saying that nothing with tits like that had ever set foot on Pike. Ellaria never gave her the chance. She seized her jaw with one hand and pressed another fearsome kiss to Yara's lips.

In brothels, whores follow their partner's lead according to their training. They aim to please their customer. Over time, without words or conscious thought, the patron always reveals their preferences. It is rare, however, that they take hold of the situation and certainly never without asking their partner first.

Yara was not used to submitting before an indomitable and unquestionably talented partner. Ellaria was confident and proud when it came to sex. She seemed flattered that Yara had shown interest, and now wanted to prove her abilities.

Ellaria had her mounted like a horse. Slowly, she ground her hips down, warming up the sensitive area that was the subject of all love making. Yara bit her lip as her clitoris was slowly, affectionately teased.

"I knew you were a bastard, but no one told me you were a whore." Yara was not one to submit easily.

Ellaria nearly laughed. "I am a bastard. I have a thousand brothers and sisters in Dorne. The House of Sand is very powerful and influential.” She said this with a smirk, an inside joke among her fellow baseborn siblings. “But as to your other assertion, I was not a whore. I was never enslaved to a master, I was never paid for my services." She let her hair down from its loose chignon with one hand. "I chose to learn the ways of a whore. Many Dornish people pay homage to a love deity; it is not so unusual. The lessons I have learned in brothels have brought to me nearly everything good in my life. All of the circumstances that took me from my baseborn mother's breast to the Water Gardens of the Martells was because of those skills. And," Her hands began to untie Yara's breaches. "Because I have a very good idea of what I want."

She let Yara stand for a moment to fully remove her pants and boots before she pressed her back in her seat again. Yara kissed the other woman’s lips and cheek before being pushed back down.

"You have been to Dorne, yes? What did you think?"

Yara gasped between kisses. The older woman was overwhelming, intoxicating.

"I never stayed in Dorne for long. Most of that land is too dry and too far from the sea."

"Have you ever been with a Dornish woman?"

Yara smirked and leaned in again for more. "I'm afraid I've never had the pleasure."

With a small shove backwards Ellaria re-established her dominance. "Quiet," she commanded like a queen.  
"Are all Dornish women like you?" asked Yara in direct defiance of her command.

Ellaria smiled at that. "What could that possibly mean?"

"Are all Dornish women beautiful? With great tits and a fine ass, eyes as like a doe but with a hungry edge like a shark ready to devour; sweet like honeyed wine and just as likely to make one lose their head."

If Yara didn't know better she could swear that the older woman was preening.

"Are you going to lose your head over me?"

Yara bit her lip and lifted her chin at a rebellious tilt. "That'll be up to you won't it?" Ellaria looked almost offended. "Go on."

Ellaria gripped Yara's ankles and pulled. The wooden bench was unyielding as Yara slid across it. This was all to give Ellaria a better angle, to get to work.

"I have had many lovers in my day. My last was the prince of Dorne. I will show you what it means to fuck a Dornish woman and you'll think again before giving me orders like a whore."

"You'd best get on with it or I'll think you're all talk."

Ellaria began to lightly rub her fingers along Yara's clitoris. The other hand cupped Yara's breast.

So far Yara was not impressed.

Yara had taken women before. It was not often that she was the one being pleasured, usually choosing to pleasure girls herself. The men she had been with always tried to take charge in the bedroom, before being bitten and scratched into a more equal partnership. Girls were more flexible. They were more than ready to do the work if needed and happy to lay back and take it if you preferred things that way.

"I don't want you to say a word," said Ellaria as she continued to stroke the length of Yara's cunt. Lazily almost, she would move faster at times or harder, adding a finger or taking one away; entering her but never too deeply. All this just to see how Yara would react.

"I will learn just what you like, perhaps even preferences you don't know that you have. Your body can tell me more than you can say."

Yara had her doubts, but she was starting to enjoy the sensations Ellaria was creating down there. Ellaria worked more gently than most of Yara's previous partners, the ones she liked anyway. There was no sign of any mind blowing orgasm, but the night was young, and the battle to come was far from her mind.

Ellaria worked her deeply, grinding her palm along the outer edge of her crotch. That was more like it. She did it again, harder and a bit slower than before, eking out Yara's pleasure. She tweaked her thumb against the soft light pink of Yara's breast. Without meaning to, Yara moaned.

It wasn't bad, but as soon as she began to take pleasure in Ellaria's work, the other woman back off slightly, returning to the previous method of circles and strokes and light taps on her clit.

The fingering was faster than before. Rising in a crescendo with everything else Yara was feeling. All of this, carefully orchestrated by every move Ellaria made. Eventually, she brought her palm down again, in long rough strokes. The sensations teased Yara's clitoris and made her groan in frustration. It was almost enough, it was almost perfect.

As she came closer, Yara began to pant and gasp. She writhed against the hard seat of the bench, both to get away from the intense feeling Ellaria had created, and to reach even more deeply into it. She was swimming to the bottom of a pool to retrieve something down at the bottom. A bead of sweat ran down her leg as she rocked her hips against Ellaria’s excellent hands.

Yara felt petulant and overwhelmingly needy. Almost in the distance, she heard herself, like a whore: panting, gasping, and moaning prettily to tell their lover that they were infinitely pleased. Like whore's tears, the feminine swoons of a whore are usually fake, an act like most of what they do to earn another golden dragon. But Yara's sighs were real and frantic, escaping her lips beyond her control.

She heard herself and sank deeper into this white pleasure growing within her.

Her mouth found Ellaria's, hot and gaping. She pleaded breathlessly in incoherent words. Yes, yes, ah...

It was so good to be outside of all form of control and reason, to just exist in this primal form of pleasure. Ellaria was so good at this.

Soon, it was over. Her orgasm welled up over her and left her sweating and shaking. It was all she could do to lie there still with her eyes open.

Ellaria gazed down at her. There was sweetness and affection in her eyes reserved only for moments like this. There were so few of these small private moments of pure vulnerability and weakness.

Yara wanted to say something smart and clever, but Ellaria placed a finger along her lips, brushed a lock of sweaty hair from her brow and shushed her gently.

"Did you enjoy that little Kraken?" Ellaria leaned over her, just as she had before. Yara took one breast in her mouth and rolled the other in her hand. She didn't have enough of her wits about her yet to form a full sentence.

Ellaria's copper neck arched back in pleasure. "Really? Shall we try again, slower this time?"

Yara stepped away from the bench and table, her clothes wholly forgotten where she'd been laying. She grabbed a flask of wine and took a long swig. Without looking back, she wondered if Ellaria was watching her bare ass as she moved. She propped one leg up on a chair, feeling shameless and lewd. If Ellaria was the one wandering about the cabin with no clothes, Yara knew she'd be watching. The ship swayed lightly beneath her feet, but her steps never faltered.

She offered the flask to Ellaria who took it gladly and took a long sip from it as well before wiping her chin with the back of her hand. Her eyes turned up to Yara, studying her face.

"I should check on my crew," said Yara. It was partly true. They were due to meet Euron's forces imminently, but at the moment they were engaged in a waiting game. There was no telling at what moment they would be called into action. Her men knew what to do in order to prepare though. There was no need to play wet nurse to men who knew exactly what was expected of them.

"You have your advisor to keep them under watch. There is nothing up there that cannot be handled by someone else."

Her offer was tempting. Everything about her was tempting, and yet Yara was hesitant to go further. The looming battle took up a dark presence in the back of her mind constantly. At any moment she would be called to fight, to win or die.

She looked at Ellaria and her beautiful brocade and silken robes. They clung to her form though the sash at her waist was parted for easy access. She was not dressed for battle. Her role was to oversee her forces and to be here for her daughters. Otherwise, she was a liability and a passive observer to the fight. She was not about to fight for her life. Of course she had time to think about sex.

"Euron's forces could be here at any moment. I won't be caught down here with my breeches down around my ankles." She could hardly meet Ellaria's eyes as she said it. Of course she wanted to continue, more than anything else.

Ellaria stood and let her robe fall to her feet. Like a tiger, she stepped lightly towards her. She took Yara's hands in hers and guided Yara's hands to the fastening of her brassiere. Her own hands to the soft flesh of Yara's waist. Her fingers sinking lightly into the skin as she squeezed.

Without thinking, Yara untied the string top and it too fell to the floor.

"We'll hear them coming hours before you're needed," She kissed Yara's cheek once, twice, and twined her fingers in her hair. "There is a saying among men about women and battle," she said as she pinned Yara to the wall, partly by accident as the ship moved without warning. "They say there is nothing better than taking a woman after the heat of battle. They're aroused by it, the fighting and the gore, or they're more scared than they've ever been in their lives and they need to feel in control of something again."

"Isn't that an argument for me to wait? Until we've won the day?"

"Nothing is ever guaranteed in war. Men are stupid, and I believe something different. Have your women before the battle. Savor that feeling of being with her, and then fight for it. If you die you will never feel anything like it again. You will never feel anything again. Let me pleasure you once more. Yara Greyjoy, and then go out there to defend me and protect this moment we have shared."

Yara bit her lip. It was so easy to be persuaded by a beautiful woman. The bare bones of her argument left something to be desired, but her initial premise was without question. From down here they could still hear the sounds of the crew up on deck and would know in an instant if their waiting game had come to an end.

With a sharp kiss, Ellaria knew that she had convinced her.

"I can't fuck you over here, now can I?"

Yara guided her lover to a pile of furs, meant to be her bed when they spent days at sea. It was not terribly comfortable, but anything was better than the bare wooden bench.

This time Yara mounted Ellaria's leg and began to grind her hips against her leg. There was no need for preamble now, she was ready to go.

"You're so wet for me," noted Ellaria, her voice was melodic and light. "You're practically begging."

"You needed to feel my drenched cunt to realize that I want you to fuck me? I would have thought humping your leg was an engraved invitation."

Ellaria pushed Yara from her lap and she tumbled off into the furs. She hoped she looked sexy staring up from the furs, ready and waiting, everything about her screaming 'fuck me'.

Remembering what Yara had liked from earlier, Ellaria massaged the palm of her hand against Yara's mound. Already, this time was different from the last. She set a grueling pace that left Yara undone and languid. Her arousal was obvious from the start.

Voices from the crew upstairs filtered down below, but no one seemed alarmed. It would be fairly obvious when Euron made an appearance.

All thoughts of her uncle had been pushed from her mind. She was enraptured by the gorgeous woman hell bent on giving her ecstasy. Every now and then she looked at Ellaria on top of her and felt an undeniable attraction. She saw her sweat damp hair and the possessive set to her features and could have sworn she was falling in love. 

Yara nearly shrieked when Ellaria brought her hot mouth to Yara's cunt. If she had been in the right frame of mind, she might have anticipated it, but she was lost in their rhythm together. If the new sensation of sucking and teasing wasn't enough, the wet sound of Ellaria's mouth might have done her in.

One look down at Ellaria between her legs set a shock through Yara's body. Wetness dripped down her thighs. Those dark ravenous eyes were something obscene.

When it was over once again, Yara pulled Ellaria down beside her. They laid next to each other in slick, panting silence. 

Yara laughed and kissed Ellaria. “I am in your debt now. I owe you for this.”

“I offered to pleasure you, you are in no one’s debt,” she said, but her grin was a wild thing.

Their feet were twined together in a sort of playful laziness. “That was a promise, Ellaria Sand, just like you said. I am going off to battle and this is my promise that someday, I will return to this bed and your cunt.”

“Perhaps we will find a more comfortable bed for the next time.”

The voices that had overheard their conversation grew louder above deck. A shout rang out among the men. Yara was already dressing. 

She finished and Ellaria had not moved from the floor. She sat there just looking at Yara. 

“You’ll be safe down here,” said Yara. It was not really a lie. If the ship was not taken, Ellaria would be perfectly fine below decks. If it was, then there was no guarantee of safety for any of them.

“I am not afraid of some crusty pirate.”

“Good,” answered Yara. If that was the thought that would keep her calm throughout the battle she could not help them win, there was no sense in taking it from her.

Yara stood to leave as the ship heaved to one side. They were being boarded. 

“I wish you luck, Yara Greyjoy.”

Yara ran to join the fight, taking the stairs two at a time. Her heart sang as her sword met steel. Ellaria had ignited a fire in her. Perhaps she could fight and win, and fight a way to return to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thanks for agreeing with me that Yara and Ellaria shouldn't have been cock-blocked by Euron and Theon.


End file.
